The Phone Call That Changed My World
by DragonFlyies
Summary: "Amber, what's wrong?" I asked. I stopped dancing. My friends stopped dancing too, as if they knew something was wrong. They looked at each other. And what I heard next, changed my world. My legs felt weak. I let the phone slip right though my hands and fall to the floor. My world... will never be the same...
1. The Heart Breaking Notification

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Nina's POV}

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two. If happy ever after did exist, I wish to be holding you like this. And all those fairytales are full of it, one more stupid love song I'll be sick. Now I'm at a payphone."

My friends and I sang Payphone by Maroon Five (of course the clean version.) It was July 7th, my 18th birthday. No one at Anubis house was here. It was just me, my friends, Jessie, Jackie, Sarina, Jamie, and Tori, my gran, and our neighbors. There were about 30 people at the house.

"Nina, phone from England," my gran said, handing me the phone. It was Amber.

"Hey, Ambs," I said.

"H-h-happy B-b-birthday," she said, as if she was crying

"Amber, what's wrong?" I asked. I stopped dancing. My friends stopped dancing too, as if they knew something was wrong. They looked at each other. And what I heard next, changed my world. My legs felt weak.

{No one's POV}

The home telephone dropped from Nina's now sweaty hand. A single tear dropped down her face. It fell from her face. It all happened like it was in slow motion. Nina's legs gave out. She fell. She held on to a nearby chair to steady herself. It didn't work. She fell into the fetal position. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She started hysterically crying and there were so many 'Nina's!' and 'What happened?' She didn't say anything. Her chest heaved with her crying. People crowded around her. In her head all she had was memories. Bitter sweet memories. The memories that her and Fabian had. She hadn't told anybody what had happened. She didn't even talk to anybody for three days. She didn't cry. She didn't smile. She didn't show any emotion. All she did was stare out the window of her living room. She watched the sunset, and the sunrise. It rained the whole time. Fabian was going to surprise her for her 18th birthday. They weren't together, but best friends. His plane crashed mid-flight.

**Please tell me how this is. This will be only my 2ed story and the 1st with chapters. I would love to hear what people think of the revisions I've made to this story. ^_^**


	2. The Struggle, Tears, and Realization

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Gran's POV}

I gasped. I dropped my coffee mug and it shattered all over the floor, with a flow of coffee as well. It has been three days since Nina got the phone call. The phone call that put her in some odd depression. She hasn't slept or moved or changed her clothes out of the sweat pants and sweatshirt I didn't recognize. I literally had to force things down her throat to get her to eat. But, now I know what happened. I was reading the newspaper and I saw an article about a plane crash coming to America. I saw one of the unfound victims was Fabian. As in Fabian Rutter.

"Nina sweetie. I know what happened," I said, Nina didn't move. I hugged her anyway. I felt her body relax and I heard her cry on my shoulder. I couldn't help but cry too. I've never seen her that upset in my entire life. I rocked her back and forth. Maybe she will get over it someday. But I always knew that there was something between them, something that you couldn't explain even with the most complicated words. But you can use two words. True Love

{Nina's POV}

Gran and I must have cried for hours. Well, I mostly cried.

"Sweetie, everything is ok," My gran tried to comfort me, but I just cried harder. Since it was a Tuesday, my gran had to go to work. She kept asking me if I was ok, until she closed the front door.

~2 Hours Later~

I was watching the Notebook, which happened to be my favorite movie. My face was still red from crying. All of a sudden I got the rush of a feeling that I was going to see my breakfast again. I threw up for probably 2 hours, or until nothing was in my stomach. I haven't felt this sick since, since… well, never. I made sure that I didn't get anything on my sweatshirt, or sweatpants. They were Fabian's. He left them here the last time he visited. I felt comfortable in them. Like his own arms were wrapped around me again. I thought. I realized. I searched my head for the answer to the question and it came back as yes. I loved Fabian Rutter. And now, he was gone and never coming back… ever. He will never come back. I collapsed on my bathroom floor. The porcelain tiles hit my head, that's when things went hazy, then blurry, then black.

{Gran's POV}

"Nina! I'm home!" I said, closing the door to our home. No answer.

"Nina?" I walked into the bathroom. There was Nina on the ground passed out, with a little blood around her head on the tiles.

"Nina!" I screeched, I took out Nina's cell phone from her sweatshirt pocket and dialed 911.

**OK so i posted the 2ed chapter because I thought that you needed more than that. This will be one of the only times I post two chapters of the same story in one day. Oh and just a heads up, I don't start to post a story till I'm finished with it and its completely complete so I don't just stop writing it and leave you guys hanging. I always hated that and I bet all of you do too.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. Even if its just one person, if i know that at least one person is reading and likes it, I will post more chapters. **

**LOL yay! This is so exciting! Well... not the story right now... but, you know... the whole 1st real posting of a story... yaaaaaa... :$**


	3. The Dreams, Headaches, and more Tears

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Nina's POV}

Hazy figures and white was the first things I saw. I blinked rapidly, to clear out my vision. It worked. I saw a red faced Gran, and all of my house mates.

"Nina! You're finally awake," Amber said, almost annoyed that I just woke up.

"Yea, what happened? What day is it?" I asked. I wanted to know how long I was out for, and why.

"You passed out and hit you head pretty bad, and it's Saturday," Jerome stated, looking at his watch with his classic 'When can we go home?' look. I lifted my hand to my head and felt a bandage wrapped around my head. It was Saturday? I had been out for four days!

"F-f-four d-d-days?" I stammered.

"Nins, I'm sorry," Amber said, and once she said that everyone knew what was coming and looked down at their shoes.

"What?" I asked, scared of what will come. It became silent.

"Oh, just tell her!" Jerome cried. They still stayed silent.

"You missed Fabian's funeral!" Jerome screamed, so I could finally know the truth. It felt like I was punched in the stomach.

"W-w-w-w-what?" I stammered. I missed Fabian's funeral?

"We wanted to postpone it, for you, till you got out of the hospital. But the stupid funeral directors wouldn't allow it," Mara caved in so that I would maybe feel better, I guess.

"Can everyone, just please, leave. I need to be alone," I whispered sorrowful. When everyone left, I was alone. And just as quickly as I told them to leave, I wanted them back. I just sat and cried. I had an enormous headache. I replayed all my Fabina memories in my head. I could almost hear him singing to me. His laugh, his voice, his fingers as they strummed the guitar.

"Nina," I heard, looked up.

"Fabian?" I asked.

"Hello," his majestic voice filled up the room, he was all in white.

"Why'd you leave me?" I asked, a trail of tears streaming down my face.

"God has his plans; it doesn't mean that you have to die with me," He said.

"But, I c-can't live without you," I said, my voice becoming hoarse.

"Yes, you can. If you can't you are not the Nina Martin I know and deeply love." His voice was stern. At this point there was no end to the tears.

"You love me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I just never had the guts to tell you, now, when I fade away. You will wake up," He said, slowly becoming harder to see.

"No, don't leave me!" I cried.

"No!" I screamed. I woke up, it was pitch black. I found a single red rose on the table near my hospital cot:

-Feel better, live on.-

I just knew it was from Fabian. I let the tears stream down my face. I held the rose close to my chest. He was contacting me. I smiled for the first time in a long time. I fell into another sleep, awaiting my next encounter with the man I love.

**Hey! I'm so happy you guys liked my story! I already got more views and comments and favs than I thought I was going to get when I 1st posted it! Thank You ALL! **

**I'm sorry to all those people out there that love happy happy goody story's... I'm not like that... Most of my story's will be sad and have sad endings and some will be sad with happy endings but others will be happy with sad endings... it just depends on how the story will take place i guess.**

**(in other words, between story to story, they will be kinda bipolar giving you a mix of stuff)**

**And I mean if you like it great! But if not, I guess it just wasn't for you and i beg for no hate. Tell me if you like it, don't read it if you don't. I like to keep every thing happy on this site! ^_^ (well maybe not all the story's, but you know what i mean)**

**Till Next Time! See Ya! :)**


	4. The Reuniting, Songs, and Journal Entry

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Nina's POV}

I dropped my bags on my bed and plopped down. Seeing ghosts in dreams, having elusive headaches, and being in a hospital for over 72 hours, believe it or not, tires out a person.

"Nina! Someone's here for you!" Gran screamed from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. There was Eddie. He hadn't been at the hospital, which I just realized now.

"I thought you would need some protecting right now," he said. I just hugged him and cried. I felt his arms wrap around me. It's not like we were romantically into each other or anything. Just that, he was the Osirian, he was my protector and I definitely need some protecting right now. From myself.

Eddie had gone back to England this morning. Then all of my girls came in again.

"Tor, Rina, Jamie-Jam, Jess, Jackie-Jack-Jack!" I said the nicknames I gave them in about the second grade. Obviously Tor was Tori, Rina was Sarina, Jamie-Jam was Jamie, Jess was Jessie, and Jackie-Jack-Jack was Jackie. They knew I was having a hard time with missing Fabian's funeral and all.

"Nina, another visitor," My gran said from the foyer. Who now? A man and woman who looked like they have been crying for days like me came in. The man was holding a big box. I didn't know them at all. They didn't even look familiar. But there was something in the man's eyes that seemed to look like something I've seen before. The glisten and shine.

"Rose," the woman barely made out.

"Jack," the man said. Where have I heard those names before, besides the Titanic movie?

"Mr. and Mrs. Rutter," I said in disbelief. My gran made us some tea and all of us, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter, all my friends, my gran, and I, sat down on the couch in our living room.

"I am sorry for your loss," I said sadly.

"From your grans knowledge you've been taking it harder then we have," Jack said.

"We never thought he'd get a girlfriend and-" Rose started.

"I wasn't his girlfriend," I interrupted her.

"That's what he told us," Rose replied.

"No, he said he wanted her to be his girlfriend," Jack corrected her. I just stared and looked back and forth as they argued.

"We're not here for you to correct me all day, we're here on FWB," Rose said.

"Huh?" All of the Americans said at the same time.

"Fabian's Will Business," She said.

"He already wrote a will?" Sarina asked.

"Apparently, he watches too much Law and Order," Jack says, I let out a breath, we used to watch it so much together. USA network, every Sunday, Tuesday and Friday.

"Anyway, he left all of this to you, he left nothing else to his house mates, not even Mick. Just you," Rose said, pushing the big, huge, towering brown box. I stared at it in disbelief.

"A-all of this, for me," I asked, pointing to myself.

"Yes, we thought we could help you go through it, if that is ok," Jack replied. It looked like a huge Christmas present.

His guitar, all of his picks, his IPod, the Fabina scrapbook Amber had made for us, all of his sweatshirts, his journal, his recording set, all of his Egyptian Mythology books, all his photos with me in them, and his song book.

I stared at everything. I flipped through the songbook. All of the songs after the date I came were for me. My lip quivered as I read them. I dared not to read his journal, scared of what I might find.

"Thank you," I breathed out.

*Later that night*

{Fabian's POV}

I looked at Nina. I always look at Nina. She was sleeping. That was my favorite time to watch her, she slept so peacefully. Her eyes fluttered, that means she was dreaming. She had gotten all of my things that I left to her. She had my sweatshirt on, like always. I looked to the unopened journal I had given her. The pages of my hearts devotion that she had not dared to open. I took it and flipped to a certain page. July 3rd. I wrote this entry, it was two days before I took flight for America.

"July 3rd 2012, Entry 124. I love Nina. I never really get the chance to tell her. It's her birthday soon, I'm going to tell her then. I'm going to surprise her. I'm going to sing her a song and give her this gold necklace shaped like a heart I bought. I hope she will like it. I hope she will be happy. I hope that she will see what I feel about her and I hope more than anything in the entire world that she loves me back." I read an excerpt from that days entry. I took out the gold necklace and placed it around her neck. Hoping I wouldn't wake her up, I kissed her on the top of her head and disappeared.


	5. Just A Kiss

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Nina's POV}

I woke up. I thought I felt something on my head. I realized I had a gold chain on my neck. I look around the and… there was Fabian's journal… opened to a page? I read the page and I put my hand to my heart. Tears threatened to spill over. I flipped to the first page. The first page was my first day.

"The new girl who is replacing Joy came today. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad Joy's parents took her out of Anubis House. But this new girl named Nina. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I was building a house of cards, which gave me a direct line to look at Nina while she was reading a magazine. I caught her looking at me, I looked back and she looked away. Her light brown hair cascaded her shoulders beautifully, her green (I think they're green) eyes framed her face; her full lips had a smile planted on them. Even when Patricia spilt water on her, she looked beautiful. I hope someday I get the guts to ask her out." I read. I let a single tear stream down my face. I read every single entry, all 124 of them. The last one seemed strangely familiar. Like someone has read it to me before. Like Fabian read it to me. I could almost hear his voice in my head. I turned to the song book, not his song book, my song book. It's funny how all of his songs are about me and all of my songs are about him. That's when I saw him. Beautiful as ever, standing in my door.

"Is this a dream?" I said, pinching myself.

"No, I found out a way to see you while you're awake," He replied, he looked real, not like a ghost. He was real, when he wanted to be. There was some silence. I breathed evenly.

"Why did you have to go?" my shaky voice asked.

"Nina, I'm sorry," he told me.

"Why didn't you ever make a move?" I asked.

"Umm, I guess I had a fear of being turned down," He said. I wanted to try something. I didn't know if it would work, but I was going to try. I ran up to him and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me. It was almost like a regular kiss… but one thousand times better. I pulled away from him.

"Does that seem like I would've turned you down?" I asked. He shook his head no. I just hugged him, I let tears stream down. This is what I dreamed of, what I fantasized about. And my dream was finally coming true.

**Ok, so this is just a really short chapter so I'll be nice and post 2 today and not give you just one super short one.**

**Soooooo... what do you think? I wanna know what you guys are thinking at this moment. I've seen confusion in the comments on weather or not Fabian is really dead and you keep asking, but I wanna hear your opinion. **

**Answer that before you read the next chapter because (spoilers! not really...) you find out the answer to that question in the next chapter.**

**hehe ^_^ **

**See Ya!**


	6. It Was Only Just a Dream

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

I stumbled through the grass. Dirt and water soaked my clothes. I coughed and sat on one of the park benches. I didn't make Nina's birthday. I felt absolutely terrible. I put my hands on my knees and calmed myself down by breathing heavily. Wait… who's Nina?

"Ah! Ah!" I heard, someone I didn't recognize screamed like she was seeing Justin Bieber.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, sitting up a little bit.

"I'm Tori! Nina has been depressed for ages!" She said.

"W-what?" I was so confused.

"Unless I am now seeing the dead, you are very much alive Mr. Fabian dude!" She said. Everyone was staring at us now.

"Wait, who is Nina? I don't know a Nina?" I asked. I didn't know a Nina.

"Of course you do, the girl you were coming to see? For her 18th birthday," The girl said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Nina, you must have the wrong guy," I said.

"No, I'm sure that it's you," she said, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a car.

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. I looked for Fabians journal. Nowhere. The song book. Nowhere. The sweatshirts. Nowhere.

"Hey gran, where's all the things that Fabian gave to me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Nina?" She gave me a weird look.

"The stuff Fabian gave me in his will," I asked.

"He didn't give you anything," gran replied, she looked at me like I'm crazy. That is when I realized. It was only just a dream. I must have hit my head on the floor when I passed out harder than I thought. But Fabian was still dead. I fell on the couch and sobbed some more.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Tori yelled as she came in the door, with Fabian. I got up and threw my arms around him without even thinking.

"Nina! Nina! Don't!" Tori yelled and pried me off him.

"Why!" I asked. Tears streamed down my face.

"He has amnesia, he doesn't remember you," She revealed.

"No. No. No!" I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

"Who are you!? You're crazy!" Fabian replied. I looked up at him, with more tears.

"You promised you would never forget me…"

**I'm kinda sad that no one commented on the last chapter :/ well I guess you know now... That destroyed the fun... Sad day...**

**See ya**


	7. This Is Not A Drive By

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

I sat on the hospital floor. Trying to comprehend what had just happened. I realized all in two hours, I dreamed everything that happened, I found out that Fabian was still alive, and I found out he doesn't remember me. He promised. He promised to never forget me. My hand went over my face, I breathed out heavily. I knew my face was red from crying. I shuddered. They had put him unconscious to take X-Rays of his brain to see the intensity of his amnesia.

"Nina?" Doctor Rindman asked. She was a real nice lady; she took care of me when I had my injuries from the car crash that took my parents' lives.

"Well, one, I've taking care of a lot of the people in your life and two he has amnesia, but there is no telling what he remembers and what he doesn't. He says that the name Nina is familiar to him from a long time ago, but he doesn't remember the face or who she was. So he probably doesn't remember anything from the last 2 or 3 years."

"Thank you," I said, I shuddered again. More tears streamed down my face, it burned my skin. She pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go inside," She said. I walked in. Fabian was still unconscious. I took out my phone. I played the video of me and Fabian dancing and singing to Drive By, by Train.

"Don't you remember this?" I asked him, what was I doing? I was talking to an unconscious boy. I shook my head. I was going crazy.

"I swear to you, I'll be there for you, this is not a drive by-y-y-y-y," I sang to him, grabbing his hand. His eyes fluttered. I smiled, at least he wasn't dead.

"Your eyes, I know your eyes," he said.

"I'm Nina, Nina Martin," I said.

"Nina Martin," he replied.

{Fabian's POV}

"Nina Martin," I repeated myself.

"Yes! Nina Martin!" She said, she looked so familiar, but I couldn't put where I know her from. She stroked my hair back a little bit.

"I don't know you, like you seem familiar, but I can't put a place on you, but I do know that I don't want you to ever leave me, and I want you to stay with me forever," I said, I had that feeling, you know, where you're all tingly inside, where your heart feels warm and mushy. That feeling. I somehow knew that I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay. I couldn't, and I would never, leave her. I somehow knew that I loved her.

**YAY a new chapter! Did I miss a day? im so scatter brained from all the tests I had in a row! And its not even over! I still have a 100pt final tomorrow and the permit test on the 20th! everything is going down at once! Ahhhhhh!**

**LOL! I for some reason just love this chapter... its heart wrenching I think... sooooo cute! ^_^ oh and sad... that too... Hehe :)**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**See ya!**


	8. The Release

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Nina's POV}

Fabian now realized that we cared about him. He still didn't realize who we were but, he realized that he trusts us. So, the hospital released him to us. I kept trying to show him things like pictures and things with strong memories tied to them, but he just won't remember.

*Next Week*

"Good morning," I said to Fabian, he was watching 'The Notebook,' I must have left it in.

"Surprisingly, I like this movie," He said.

"Me too, it's my favorite," I said. I sat on the couch. I put a blanket around my shoulders and watched the movie.

"I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough," I repeated my favorite quote from the movie.

"You know that quote?" Fabian asked.

"You might call me obsessed, but there is something about that quote that makes me, I don't know, in love," I revealed.

"I don't call you obsessed, I call you someone who just wants someone to love her," He said. He was looking me straight in the eyes. I looked him in the eyes and all I wanted to say was 'yea, you' but the only thing I managed was a head nod.

I walked down the street with my friends. We were out shopping for dresses to the town dance. The town dance we had was held every year, so it's kind of a tradition to go dress shopping the week before.

"So, Nins, how is Fabian doing?" Jamie asked.

"Fine, he still doesn't remember but he's fine," I told them.

"Good," she replied.

"Hey, what about this one?" Sarina came out of the dressing room in a fiery red dress, it matched her light red dip dyed, hair. It looked awesome on her.

"Amazing!" I said. I was sitting in the little waiting room giving feedback to each of the girls.

"Hey Nina? This one?" Jackie yelled from the other side, she came out in a sparkly blue dress.

"Matches you perfectly!" I said.

"I like this one," Jessie said. She came out in a beautiful, strapless purple dress.

"Yo Nins! This one?" Tori shouted. She had a neon green dress with black lace hanging over the top.

"Incredible!" I said.

"Now, what about your dress?" Jessie asked. Jessie threw a random dress she picked out for me, my way.

"I'll try it on," I said. Maybe this dance will be a good one.

**OMG I am so sorry! I didn't have internet for a while because my dumb computer wouldn't connect to it! Then stupid me left the flash drive with the rest of the story on it, at my mom when I went to my dads! I'm sorry, I'm kicking myself for you. Well I suppose I should just post the rest since I made you wait so long. I hope you enjoy! ^_^**


	9. The Night

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

"So Nina, I heard you and Fabian had a Notebook connection the other day," Jamie said. All of my girls were over. It was the night of the dance and we were getting each other ready.

"We were just, watching it. There was no connection," I said sadly.

"Let's spend two seconds not talking about Fabian," Sarina said, applying some eye-liner.

"Thank you Rina," I thanked. I was kind of sick of it too.

"Aren't you going to put on your dress?" Tori asked, putting on some lip stick.

"Yea, I will," I said. I took the garment bag and I ran into the bathroom to get changed.

{Fabian's POV}

I was sitting down stairs, waiting for the girls to come down. I wasn't going to the dance because I don't really know anybody.

"Fabian? Are you sure you don't want to come?" Gran asked me.

"I'm sure, I'm kind of tired," I lied. I don't want them to know I feel a little uncomfortable here still.

"Ok," She said. We heard heals clicking on the floor and I stood up. There came down the girls, Nina being last. She came down in a spaghetti strap, gold dress. She has never looked prettier. Well, I only have remembered seeing her for about two weeks, but she was stunning tonight.

"You guys look amazing," I said, mostly turning towards Nina.

"Thanks, I wish you were coming, I would love to see you in a monkey suit," Tori said, sarcastically of course.

"Well, we're late, so let's go," Gran said, pushing the girls out the door.

{Nina's POV}

I danced with my friends and I had an amazing time. When we heard our song we started to sing.

"Get out, get out, get outta my head. And fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing," we sang, One Thing by One Direction. It was our song. Our BFF/sisters song! I thought of Fabian, all alone, in that big house. After the song ended I took out my phone from my purse.

To: Fabian

From: Nina

You ok?

~Nins

I sent him a text, I waited a bit.

To: Nina

From: Fabian

I'm fine! Why are you texting me? You're supposed to me having the time of your life!

~Fabes

To: Fabian

From: Nina

Ok, just, if you need me, just call.

~Nins

I danced some more, but it was less fun now all my friends went to dance with their boyfriends.

To: Nina

From: Fabian

Ok

~Fabes

And I didn't text back.


	10. Finally, Just Finally

The Phone Call That Changed My World

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Nina's POV}

I was at the dance. I was having a terrible time. All my friends had their boyfriends, Sarina had Gabe, Tori had Peter, Jamie had Charlie, Jessie had Tim, and Jackie had Hudson. I had nobody. I almost wish I forced Fabian to come, you know? But I didn't want to push him into an awkward situation for him.

"So, are you having a good time?" My gran asked, getting some punch.

"Very exciting," I said, taking a sip.

"Honey, I know you wish Fabian would remember you. But, things happen for a reason," She told me. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was meant to have somebody else. I didn't like it, but maybe I will sometime, someday in the future.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked. She gave me a quick hug and I hugged her back.

"Nina, let me tell you something that I told your mother when she experienced her first heartbreak," She said.

"What?" I choked up a little bit.

"Life will have walls. Sometimes you can't knock them down. You have to fight against it as hard as you can, but at a certain point, you have to leave it alone because another door has opened," She said. I nodded my head and walked away. I couldn't and I most certainly wouldn't let that be my life.

{Fabian's POV}

"Hi! I'm Nina Martin! From America!" She shouted. I was absolutely mesmerized.

"Hi!" I gave a small wave.

"Hi," She mouthed, with a small wave and a small smile.

"So, this might be your girlfriend then?" Uncle Aide asked.

"No! No! She's just a friend," I said.

"Are you guys on a secret date as well?" Amber asked.

"No, no, no," We both stuttered.

"Whatever, later guys," Amber said with a smile.

"Ah!" I screamed and bolted up. So many things swirled in my head. I grabbed my head in pain. I'm talking intense pain. But I realized…

"I remember…"

**OK so I have a question to those who are reading this. Should I leave the story off here, and have you guys think of your own ending? Or should I continue and post the longer ending I had written? To me sometimes I feel that the conclusion to stories like this end up cheesy and I'm a bit worried mine will be that way, but if you want me to post it i will.**

**So should I continue or leave the story to end here as is?**


	11. Part 2 - All because of you

_**Part 2**_

**_I Am Who I Am...Because of You_**

_The story will continue!_

**Thanks for the feedback and the ending is now posted! You may proceed to the next chapter ^_^ get ready for part 2**


	12. Lost Memories

I Am Who I Am...Because of You

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Fabian's POV}

"I remember" I repeated, I smiled. Now I remember what had happened between Nina and me. I realize everything that I didn't know what the heck she was talking about. I went to Nina's room. I saw pictures of us. I remembered every time those pictures were taken. I remembered. I looked at each individual one. The one where we had on fake mustaches, the one where we made duck faces, the one where we posed for the play picture on the brochure. The one on Halloween where coincidentally I was Noah Calhoun, and she was Allie Hamilton, I knew the characters from the Notebook were familiar. I remembered everything. And I have never felt more like superman than in this moment.

{Nina's POV}

I drank some punch. I was still having a terrible time. I had danced some more a little before, but, here I was back to punch drinking, trying and failing not to think of Fabian. All alone. He hasn't even known us for that long, well at least remembered us.

"You can go home if you want to," My gran said. I didn't even think, I just went. In my head I was just like 'Thank Anubis!' because, like I said, I was having a terrible time. My feet started to hurt, so I ripped off my shoes and ran home. The gravel of the pavement tormented my feet but, I didn't care. I didn't care one bit. I ran into the house and closed the door.

"Fabian?" I said. He ran down the stairs looking so happy.

"Nina!" He screamed, he picked me up and spun me around. I was just so confused.

"What's going on?" I asked

"You're Nina Martin; you came to Anubis House after Joy left, instantly I fell in love with you. We solved all the mysteries together! We were best friends for the longest time!" He babbled out, so fast and out of breath, I almost didn't understand.

"You remember!" I screamed with joy. I felt the tears of joy like no other stream down my face. He picked me up and spun me around one more time.

"Why are you home?" He asked, getting himself together. My smile suddenly turned around.

"I was bored of watching all of my friends slow dance with their boyfriends," I confessed.

"Oh, no one wanted to dance with you?" He asked

"No," I said sadly

"Well, I know this one guy who just got over a terrible temporary amnesia who would absolutely love to dance with you," he said, holding out his hand at me. I took it. I led him over to the stereo. I clicked the button and The Only Exception by Paramore came on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. At first it was just an awkward step kind of dance, with a lot of space between us. He spun me around and pulled me in close to him. I didn't hesitate to put my head on his chest. I felt his heartbeat. Steady. I closed my eyes. This was perfect. There was no place I would rather be then right here, in this exact moment. And all of this has been enough.


	13. Dancing and Goodnight Kisses

I Am Who I Am...Because of You

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Nina's POV}

We rocked back and forth. We had been dancing for about 2 hours. I would've said stop, because my feet hurt, but being there in that moment made everything make sense. Like there was something missing but I found it, when I was there, in his arms. We spent two hours just together, without saying a word.

{Grans POV}

"Nina?" I said, putting my purse down. I would've assumed that she was asleep because it was eleven o'clock, but I heard music.

"Fabian?" I said. That's when I saw them. I saw them dancing. I just knew he remembers. I could tell from how closely he was holding her. I decided to go up to bed, and just let them be.

{Nina's POV}

"Nina, can I ask you something?" Fabian whispered in my ear.

"Of course," I said.

"How upset were you when you found out I didn't remember you?" he asked.

"There are no words." I yawned. I didn't want to go to bed though.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"No, no," I lied, but yawned again.

"Go to bed," he said. I didn't want to but at the same time I did. I wanted to be in this moment forever. I was absolutely exhausted and my feet were killing me.

"Carry me," I whined. He sighed and picked me up. He carried me up the stairs and lied me in bed. I still had my dress on, but I didn't care. I was THAT tired. I fell asleep instantaneously.

{Fabian's POV}

I watched Nina's breath go softer. Tonight was one of the best nights from my life. I kissed her lips softly, making sure not to wake her up.

"A goodnight kiss. One of many I hope."


	14. Finally Found Someone Worth While

I Am Who I Am...Because of You

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

{Nina's POV}

I woke up. I breathed in everything that happened last night. I couldn't believe any of it. I went down stairs, Gran was still sleeping. She never woke up before 9:30. It was 5:00 am, and with everything that happened last night running through my head, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I walked into the kitchen and made myself so tea to relax myself a little. Seeing it was still early, I walked out onto the porch and sat on the swinging bench we had, to watch the sunrise. My Parents and I used to sit on this bench and watch the sunrise, and any morning I do, it makes me happy and feel like they are still here with me. It gives me a peace at mind. Taking deep breaths of morning air and small sips of tea, I pondered over anything that came to mind.

{Fabian's POV}

I heard the door shut. I got out of bed and walked up to the door to make sure there was no psychotic-mass-robber lurking around. There wasn't a psychotic mass robber there, but Nina, sitting on the bench. At 5 in the morning. I yawned. I walked up to her and sat next to her. It seemed like she didn't even notice. Maybe she's more tired than me, even?

"They took me out here to watch the sunrise, the day they died. Exactly 11 years from today." She barely whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said. I didn't dare go any closer, for her emotional health. I wanted to comfort her, but it didn't look like she was going to cry, and that worried me more.

"Nina, say something, please," I begged her. She put down the cup she had and began to talk.

"Ever since they died I wasn't the same. Not as happy. That's why I went to Anubis house you know, to get a fresh start and stop loathing over the past. I didn't think it would help but gran did. I'm just realizing now that, as soon as I got on the plane, I was excited. Like really excited and happy to get away from the town that reminded me of them so much. The longer I stayed at Anubis house, the more I made new friends and memories… the more I got over my parents death and was finally happy. Thank you Fabian… for being my best friend when I needed one the most."

She looked over at me and smiled with teary eyes. I could tell they were tears of joy, but I still wanted to hold her. I wanted her in my arms, but I was worried how she'd react. Even if we danced last night, I didn't want to push any boundaries. She did just call me her best friend.

"Nina, you know I'd do anything for you. There's no need to thank me," I truthfully told her.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Hold me?" she asked. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but I tried not to show it much.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked you to hold me," she stated with a small giggle but still watery eyes. I began to awkwardly put my arms around her, but she snuggled up to me in the cutest way, I could only smile and feel relieved.

"Thank you," She said. Rain started lightly falling. Luckily the canopy protected us from it. We stayed like that, watching the sunrise. Nina called it the most beautiful one of the year. I couldn't help think it was either because it was the day her parents died or she was watching it with me. I wanted it to be the seconded one, but it probably wasn't. The colors of orange, red, and yellow of the sunrise _were_ exceptionally beautiful this morning. Looking down at Nina in my arms I couldn't help but think she was exceptionally beautiful this morning as well.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," I said before I could stop myself. She leaned up to look at me. I blushed and almost stated to panic. Oh no! Had I just blown it?

VERY much to my surprise, she leaned in and kissed me… and I kissed back! Well that turned out better than I thought. She pulled away and laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. I smiled too and just laid back and enjoyed the sunrise and the beautiful girl in my arms, still slightly blushing. Maybe we can be something more than friends now.

{Nina's POV}

Finally… maybe we can be something more than friends now. I hope.


	15. How It Should Have Always Been

I Am Who I Am...Because of You

By: luvhapyhoa

Revised by: DragonFlyies

Chapter 4: My Perfect Day

{Fabian's POV}

I was at the beach that was close to where Nina lived. It was unusually quiet today. It was just Tori, Sarina, Jackie, Jessie, Jamie, Nina and I. I was just sitting on a beach chair. I drank my Gatorade and adjusted my sunglasses. The girls were tanning. I was pretty sure they fell asleep because they haven't moved for about 1 ½ hours. It was getting very hot. I took off my t-shirt and ran into the water. It felt really good. The water was really calm and warm. It could've been seen the way through it was so clear. Were me and Nina a couple? Or were we just lingering in the friend zone? I dove through a wave. It felt really good. The water shot me in the face. I laid my head back. This was the life.

{Nina's POV}

I woke up. I must've fallen asleep tanning. I pulled my ear buds out. My back was really hot. I stretched and put my iPod back in my beach bag. I looked to the water. Fabian was in the water. I could go for a quick dip. I ran to the edge of the shore but the water was freezing.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Oh hey! You getting in?" Fabian replied.

"It's cold," I whined.

"Get in the water!" He shouted.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Get in the water! Woman, get in the water!" He shouted again.

"No!" I said again.

"I'm sorry Nina, please, please get in the water," he said almost apologetic. I didn't think, I just ran in and dove in the water. The water was calm. I opened my eyes under water. There was Fabian, he waved at me. I waved back with an underwater laugh. We shot back up to surface. I laughed. My eyes burned.

"You should've tanned with us," I said, motioning to his pale white stomach. I laughed.

"That's it!" He shouted jokingly. He picked me up and threw me in the water. I screamed. I swam up to him. I put my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun me around. When he steadied, he looked at me in the eye.

"I love you," I said. He smiled. The water carefully beaded down his face.

"I love you too," He replied and pulled a lock of my hair back behind my ear. I carefully and slowly leaned in to kiss him. He did the same. Our lips met and we kissed. I could feel the sun beating down on my back, but I didn't care, because this is what I was what I wanted all along.

**The End!**

**I hope you guys liked the ending and that it wasn't too cheesy... or hard to understand... lol**

**Tell me how I did and if you want me to keep going with HOA fanfics, or show I move to a different fandom and if I'd do better?**

**See ya**


End file.
